ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (DreamWorks Pictures logo) (The film starts with a sign reads "DreamWorks Pictures Presents", before it fades to underground tunnel with a tapping noise is heard) Male voice-over: 'Itchy, A few more degrees to the left! Now! Tap! (''the screen fades to black) No, no! Your other left! That's it! Keep coming, keep coming! You're almost through! '''Itchy: (voice-over) Du-ha.... (The screen fades to the different side of the tunnel before it fades to black again which it reveals "In association with Goldcrest Films") Male voice-over: '''Itchy, what is it? '''Itchy: (voice-over) Idgi...idgi...ho... Itchy: (voice-over) Idgi...how... Male voice-over: Well, don't stop now. Itchy: Hi...yee...idihominee... ah...AH...CHOO! Male voice-over: (dryly) Terrific. Itchy: (voice-over) I'm sorry, Charlie. I got dirt in my nose. Di...di...ow... Charlie: You going to do it again? Itchy: (as the screen flicks on by a light to reveal Itchy who is a dachshund) Doh...stand back. I...eee... feel... (the light flick to black) another... (light flicks back on) eee...eee... (flicks off) AH-CHOO!!! (The llight flicks back on to see Itchy zips forward to the nearby pipe) Charlie: Itchy, you're a genius! (Flicks back to black) Itchy: (voice-over) Thanks, Charlie. Charlie: I'm glad to see you. (the sign on screen appears and reads "A Don Bluth Film") Where are you? (bumps to something) Ow! What was that? Itchy: (voice-over) Adga--Ooh. It's a pipe. (a light flick on where we see Itchy moves a light on his hat up and down behind a pipe) Here I am, Charlie. You're okay? Charlie: (voice-over) Shh! Shh! Shh! I'm okay. (The screen fades back to black for a second until it, again, fades back where Itchy turns on the TBD to cut through a metal pipe) Itchy: Where are you? Charlie: Aah! No! Don't! Don't! Put that out. (Itchy turns off the TBD off as the screen fades to black) What, are you trying to kill me? Itchy: (voice-over before it fades to It Itchy holding up a TBD) I'm so sorry, Charlie, but the pipe-- Here, let me try this. Charlie: Carefully, Itchy. I think that might be a water main. Itchy: No, Charlie. Water mains are green. This is red. Charlie: You're colour-blind. You've always been colour-blind. Itchy: That's true, but this is green. Charlie: It's red. Itchy: Red? (Starts drilling as the water explodes out of the main, causing a huge fountain of water spreading all over the dog pound) Man 1: (voice-over) Busted water main! Man 2: (voice-over) Hit the lights! Man 3: (voice-over) Call command central! (Underground, everything is shaking and the title wave of water comes down towards Charlie and Itchy) Itchy: Ooh! Look out! (The two run from the title wave before the camera then cuts back to the pound where searchlights randomly moves around to investigate) Man 1: (voice-over) Shine the light over there! No, over there! (The camera cuts to Charlie and Itchy struggles to get out of the hole before a light spots them) Charlie: Aah! Itchy! Itchy: Oh, whoa! Whoa! (Gunshot. Frantically, the two dogs pops out from the hole and hides under a truck) Charlie: Let's get out of here! Itchy: Sorry, Charlie. I think-- Charlie: Don't think! From now on, I'll think! Itchy: Okay, you think about-- (gunshot at Itchy's tools) Whoa! MY STUFF! Charlie: Forget the stuff! I'll buy you more stuff! Itchy: Wait! My drill! (But the gunshot blasts Itchy's TBD) Charlie: Oh, come on! Ooh! (Itchy climbs under and hangs on to Charlie as he runs before Itchy looses his grip and falls down itching in a panic) Itchy. Not now! Don't-- (Charlie launches and grabs Itchy after dodging a gunshot) Don't! Not now! (he pushes Itchy for a slid before hitting a gate with tunnel underneath) Itchy: (still scratching himself) I can't help it, Charlie. I itch when I'm nervous! Charlie: Well, don't be nervous. Itchy: Just scratch this. (The two dog ducks as a gunshot blasts through the gate) Charlie: It's not worth it being with you! (the duo crawls under the fance through the tunnel) Pull this! Pull this! Ah, pull this. Itchy: Yah! Whoa! Just a minute! (finally the two climbs out to escape the pound) Are you okay? Charlie: Come on! (Afterwards, the two dog are finally free as the ran away from the pound while dodging gunshots. After Charlie and Itchy runs away from sight, a title logo "All Dogs Go To Heaven" appears on the screen before a halo drops above the "H") Itchy: (voice-over; to Charlie) You're such a grouch! (Then a halo drops on the logo) Scene 2 (Meanwhile a camera cuts to a swamp and slowly pans left to an abandon ship, which is a casino) Voice-over: 'On your marks? Get set..... (''gunshot as the sign reads New Orleans, Louisiana, 1939 on screen) AND THEY'RE OFF! (The scene cuts inside the casino where we watch a group of rats, including a small rat named Squad car behind them,'' racing, by chasing a piece of cheese on the TBD and an audience of animals cheers and roars'') '''Dog Caster: (fast-talking as announcing) It's a spectacular line-up With mighty Morris taking an early lead. Rat o' war is second by a head, And secretary rat trails by a half. What an amazing race, ladies and gentlemen! Out of the turn, it's mighty Morris, With rat o' war charging up from behind. In the second turn, Mighty Morris and rat o' war fight it out While squad car trails the pack. Now it's rat o' war by a nose. Secretary rat is second by a head, With mighty Morris back at third--But wait. Squad car is making his move in the rear. He tries to the right. He tries to the left. But it's no good, folks. It's rat-Eat-Rat out there, And they're just not gonna let him through. But what's this? Squad car's coming through the middle. (Squad car runs between those two big rats, as they then come close together to stop him) Oh! He's caught in a pinch! Oh, my gosh! (Squad car escapes from the pinch and went for a ride) But now he's climbing out, And he's riding on top of cheezewhiz! (the rats runs over the loop like a rollercoaster) And into the loop-The-Loop, it's squad car on cheezewhiz Bringing up the rear as they enter the oil slick. (the large rats slips on a puddle of dark tar) Oh! Oh, my gosh! Look out! What's this? (Squad car hops one big to another to reach the front) Squad car playing hopscotch in the back stretch. Sixth! Fifth! Fourth! Third! I don't believe it! Into the obstacle, squad car takes the lead! So it's squad car by a length, Rat o' war second by a head, cheezewhiz moving into third. (As the rats runs towards the mattress with springs sticking out where Squad car hops one of them to another, but getting caught by one string) But wait a minute! He's...he's...he's... he's stuck! Squad car is stuck. (hence the big rats hop passing Squad car) What a nightmare! What a minute! (Squad car grabs one of the big rat's tail) It's squad car by a tail. Oh, my gosh! Look out! What's this? (Squad car finally escapes as he fling himself out leaving a big rat behind on a ground, until he flies over the other big rats to the finish line before them) It's squad car springing to the finish! (a large paw grabs Squad car and the big rats runs also pass the finish line, where they been sent back to the cages below) What an incredible race! (an police officer bear gave a wreath to Squad car and give him a kiss for his victory) Squad car, rat race's shortest long shot, Takes the roses in the upset of the week. Who would have guessed? (The animals aidance cheers and boos) But don't go away, folks. We've got more action coming up. Duck: (to another dog) If you ask me, I think the house is rigged. Raccoon: (angrily rip of a ticket) That does it for me. I'm busted. Goat: This will be one to my your grandchildren about. Chihuahua Gambler: (happily bring his ticket to a booth) Hee hee! I win! Hee hee! Hee hee! Weasel: (hands a chihuahua a rotten piece of steak) Here you go. (chuckles) You should bet money instead of food next time. Chihuahua Gambler: (sniffs) Ooh! Bad meat! Panda: (to a cat) What's the odds on Terrible Tom? Cat: Terrible. Hence his name. Panda: Well, then, give me large mike to win. (gets a ticket and leaves) Pig: (drops a broken dog collar on a desk) Large mike to win! Cat: (gives the collar back) Sorry, but we not accept markers. Come back when you got some money. (A mouse plays "Charge" on his horn for a start of another round for the rat race. And gunshot before the rats are released to race) Dog Caster: And they're off! It's a Rat-Eat-Rat world out there As large mike takes the lead-- (As Rat-Eat-Rat bucks other race rats one by one, a loud howling noise is heard, catching all the dogs attention, even one of them accidentally drops his cup of beer to the race track cause Rat-Eat-Rat to run inside and slide on for a ride and bumps a gate before a camera cuts to the view inside the cup to see Charlie and Itchy appears for their return) Charlie: Hi, guys! What do you know? What do you say? Itchy: What do you say? What do you know? Charlie: (laughs) Itchy, do we detect a look of surprise here? Itchy: Maybe we should go out and come back in again. (Charlie and Itchy laughs) Penguin: Charlie? Ain't you supposed to be on death row? Charlie: No, I ain't supposed to be on death row. Itchy: I got him out. Hen: '''Things have changed, Charlie, since you've been gone. Life hasn't been no piece of cake. '''Bear: Carface ain't been treatin' us too good. Cat: '''Things are tough, but we carry on. '''Beaver: Could you spare a couple of food for old times' sake? (Musical number: "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down" after Charlie joins playing dice and wins as two dice rolled to seven) Charlie: '(''takes a bone to the slot machine) Why settle for a couple of food when you can have the whole bank? (drops the bones through the slot and pulls a handle and wins as it shows three same pictures of steaks. The result, the net releases an pile of food on to a dice table and the animals cheers) '''Itchy: Hey, Charlie! Charlie, look! You've hit a jackpot! (laughs) Atta boy, Charlie! I'm tellin' ya! Charlie, tell them! Charlie: (singing) ♪Oh, you can’t keep a good dog down♪ Ithcy: No sir. Charlie: ♪No, you can’t keep a good dog down I’ve seen pain and hurt♪ Itchy: That's right. Charlie: ♪I've eaten dirt♪ Itchy: That's true. Charlie: ♪It’s hard to buy but even I've been jilted by a skirt!♪ Itchy: He lies. Charlie: (pushes a stool before Itchy hops on for a ride) ♪But look, pal, I’m still around♪ Itchy: Ha ha. Charlie: ♪'Cause you can’t keep a good dog down!♪ (he pushes Itchy to the piano where he stops and plays it in the tune) Itchy: (singing) ♪Ya can’t keep a good dog down♪ Charlie: (speaking) No you can't. Itchy: ♪No, no, no, no. You can’t keep a good dog down♪ Dog: (shouting) Preach it, brother! Charlie: (singing) ♪I've been bought and sold♪ Itchy: ♪He’s been warm and cold♪ Charlie: ♪But ten to one I’ll still be runnin’ rackets when I’m old♪ Itchy: ♪Not in some cage in the city pound♪ (As he pushes himself away from a piano and Charlie grabs him off the rolling stool) Charlie and Itchy: ♪'Cause ya can’t keep a good dog, can’t keep a good, I say ya can’t keep a good dog down♪ Itchy: '(''speaking) In him's the luck of the Irish. 'Charlie: '(speaking) The pride of the Germans. 'Itchy: '''And even, ha ha, a bit of Siam. '''Charlie: '''Siam? You see the calm of the English. '''Itchy: '''The charm of the Spanish. '''Charlie: '''A pedigree certainly ain't what I am. So call me a mixed-up pup. '''Itchy: '''You're a mixed-up pup! '''Charlie: '''Ha, ha! But the only way this pup knows is up. '''Itchy: '(After Charlie climes up onto a rolling stool, Itchy give him for a ride towards the crowds) Okay, boys, come on. Help me. (the crowd of animals grabs both Charlie and Itchy and raises him up) Lift him up. Up, up, up! Come on! '''All animals: (singing) ♪ No, you can't keep a good dog down-Ow-Wow-Wow-Wow. You can't keep a good dog down-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow♪ Eye-glasses-wearing dog: (enters along with two cats) Boys! (he then slips to a crate where he looses his glasses. The scene cuts to the dog's point of view to see an surrealistic imagery of both Charlie and Itchy before grabbing back his glasses to put them back on to see them clearly. He screams in his shock as he fell down where he and the two cats lands and crashes a barrel of beer, which causes the beer to spill out into the glass mugs as Charlie and Itchy continues singing) Itchy: ♪'He's been fat and thin♪ '''Charlie: ♪'I've been out been in♪''' Itchy: ♪'''He tried a life of virtue♪''' Charlie: ♪'''But prefer a life of sin♪''' Charlie and Itchy: ♪'''So tonight, man, we own this town♪''' Charlie: '(''grabs a platform with cups of beer where the two cats and the eye-glasses dog is in a broken barrel and serves the beer to everyone) '♪'I've known hunger, I've known thirst, lived the best and seen the worst. But the only way I knowto finish is to finish first♪''' Charlie and Itchy: ♪'So watch out when you hear this sound. (''both Charlie and Itchy climbs on the platform towards the two cats and the eye-glasses dog and howls, before heave-ho pulling him out) 'Cause you can't keep a good dog No, you can't keep a good dog, say, you can't keep a good dog down♪''' (The group of animals climbs to each other make a pyramid) All animals: ♪'''You can't keep a good dog down♪''' (As both Charlie and Itchy ride on a barrel, along with the two cats and the eye-glasses dog, by rolling and flies over the pyramid of animals before the five landing right in front of a door) Charlie and Itchy: Woof! (Musical number end as Itchy is accidentally being fallen over towards a door which lead him to the backroom while Charlie, not knowing where's Itchy fallen through, laughs along with the animals, except the two cats and eye-glasses dog who remain serious. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Carface's office before the two cats and the eye-glasses wearing dog appears) Thin cat: So, who of us will to tell Carface about the fact Charlie escaped from the pound. Fat cat: Me not, Fee. I like to live. Eye-glasses wearing dog: Me too. The boss will to kill us when... Fee: Shut up, fool. Angry voice-over: GUYS! Fat cat (scared):''' He heard us. '''Fee: Shut up, Line. Killer, rembemer me to smack you after the boss yelled at us. Carface: Fee, Line, Killer... I recently heard you something about Charlie. Line: It's him, boss. we don't get it. Mr. Caruthers, we know what you're thinking, But we don't know nothin' about this. We set him up for good. Killer: Uh-huh? Carface: I do not wish that I should share 50% of the business with my partner Charlie. Killer: '(''afraid) It wasn't our fault, boss. We do what you ordered. Set him up to have him in the pound. '''Line: Why you couldn't tell him to make other casino for himself, boss? So, you would have all the profits. Fee: You want that I should go squeeze his head with the pliers? Carface: No, Fee. That is no way to treat an old friend. Friends must be handled in a friendly and business-like way. Charlie: '(''outside from Carface's office) Carface! Carface! Ha ha ha! Hey, Carface, you decent? Heeeeeeh! (Carface opens a door) '''Carface: Charlie! Oh, is it really you? Charlie: 'Is it really me? Is it really you? (''dances around with Carface) Hey, you've put on a little weight. I told you to stay off eating too much. (hops on a chair and turns on a radio and dance to the jazzy tune) This place is looking okay-- A little gauche, but okay. (grabs a candy cane) You know, partner, I'm proud of you, But the customers ain't laughin'. '''Carface: (turns down the volume; laughs) Gamblers are never happy, Charlie. You know that. (grabs a candy cane after Charlie devours it) Charlie: 'Yeah, but I've been thinking.(''turns up a music) What this place needs, besides new curtains, Is some class, culture, choreography, And some influence of the theater. Dancing girls or stage plays. What do you say? '''Carface: (turns down the volume) Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, times has changed. I've changed, you've changed. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) What are you talking about? I haven't changed. '''Carface: (turns down the music) Of course not, Charlie, but you were in the pound. That's not good for business. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) What are you saying? '''Carface: (turns down the music) You are a dog with a record. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) I was framed! '''Carface: I know. (breaking up in tears) You're like family to me. That's why... (sniffs) why... Charlie: '''Why what? '''Carface: (turns down the music) We need to split up the partnership. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) What?! Are you out of your mind? '''Carface: These humans from the pound will to looking for you, And what's the first place they're gonna look? Here! HERE! (breaks off the volume wheel causing the volume to turn down) I don't like it, Charlie, but it's for our society's own good. (the scene cuts to Itchy, who is still in the backroom, overhears a voice) Voice-over: 'Did it eat yet? (''Itchy investigates to see three shadows of Fee, Line and Killer) 'Line: '''Yeah, it ate, But Fee, how come I got to feed Carface's little monster? '''Itchy: '(to a camera; gasping and whispers) Monster?! '''Fee: Shut up, Line. Stop being a idiot for once! The boss wants Killer and me to get rid of Charlie this night, so you have to stay to feed this thing. Killer: Well, Carface wanted us to framing him to have him locked up in the pound, but I don't know how he escaped. Line: Oh. Okay. I'm gonna to feed this creature. Fee: Come on, Killer. We have to be prepared to fullish the boss' plan. (After Fee, Line and Killer left, Itchy starts to worry in his panic) Itchy: '(''normal voice) Charlie? (itching frantically) Oh. Oh! Ooh! Ah! (knocking a door hardly) Charlie! They're going to kill you, Charlie! Oh, Charlie, they're gonna kill you!! (the scene cut back to Carface's office where Carface feeds Charlie a candy cane) '''Carface:'' So we'll set you up somewheres Where they don't know you. '''Charlie:' Yeah? Go on. Carface: '50% of this is yours, right? Charlie, take it. You want a cut of the steaks? '''Charlie: '''T-Bones? '''Carface: '''Sure. '''Charlie: '''Porterhouse. '''Carface: '''And one half of the mignons. '''Charlie: '''This is sounding better all the time. '''Carface: '''Then it's a deal? '''Charlie: '''Well... Heeeeeeh....deal. Put her there. (''Charlie and Carface gives each other's hive-fives and laughs) Scene 3 (the scene cuts outside to a casino boat before the camera pans up to the New Orleans town at nightime) 'Carface: '(voice-over) Boys, listen up! My former partner wishes to announce That he is going into business for himself. '''Killer: (voice-over) You heard the boss. Carface: '(''voice-over) Shut up! Boys, to the Mardi Gras! (the scene cuts to the Mardi Gras parade that's takes place in New Orleans town while Itchy is searching everywhere for Charlie) '''Itchy: Charlie? Uh, Charlie? (just then a woman on the parade steps in his tail) Ooh! Ouch! Watch those heels, lady. (the scene fades at the abounded giant bug-alike monster at the alley) Carface: '(''voice-over) And I am sure that I speak For every dog amongst us (the scene cuts inside the float where all animals, including Carface, his henchmen, and Charlie, are throwing a party) in wishing you the best of luck In your new venture. And now, as a token of our esteem, We are presenting to you This lucky gold watch! (Caface hands a watch to drunken Charlie) 'Charlie: '(drunk) Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha! Takes a licking and keeps on ticking. 'Animals: '(singing as held up Charlie and walks away to the exit) '♪'You can't keep a good dog down.....♪''' Carface: '''Killer. Killer. '''Killer: (eating a sandwich) Uh-Huh? Carface: '''Take Charlie out back for the big surprise. '''Killer: Surprise? What's surprise, boss? Carface: (imitated slashing head)' '''The '''big'.... surprise. Killer: (laughing; spill ketchup to his sandwich and all over his arms, to make as blood) You mean that surprise? (faking dying) Carface: (embarrassed)' '''You moron... (''the animals are still holding Charlie, who is still drunk) Charlie: '(''drunk) Hee hee hee! You're the doggonedest pal A swell could ever have. Ha ha. I love you guys. You want to sing with me? (after all the animals, including Carrace and his henchmen leave outside, Itchy rushes inside the float) '''Itchy: Charlie! (But Itchy came too late as the float is now empty much to his worrisome. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to the dock where Killer put a blind fold on to Charlie, who is still drunk) Charlie: '(''singing and drunk) '♪'You can't keep a good♪ (speaking) Do you know this? '♪'You can't keep a good dog down♪''' Killer: 'This is the mark. Stay here, and don't peek, Charlie. '''Charlie: '(drunk) I've been fat and thin. I've been out, been in. Ha, ha, ha.... 'Killer: '''Boss! (''laughs as he runs up to Carface with a car) 'Carface: '''Shuddup. (''opens a door knocking Killer's face. He starts up a car) Good bye, Charlie. 'Killer: '''Boss, can I help you push the car? Huh? Can I? Can I? Please? (''as Carface gives a push of a car and Charlie is still singing, Itchy shows up far away to the other side of the dock) 'Itchy: '''Charlie! CHARLIE! (''Not hearing Itchy's warning, Carface keeps on pushing while Killer is laughing) 'Carface: '''Killer, shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! (''Finally a car rolls down away towards Charlie at the end of the dock) 'Charlie: '(singing and drunk) '♪'You can't keep a good dog dooooooooooooown.....♪''' (a car reaches at the end of the dock and crashes and flies to the ocean, after seemly hit Charlie away) Act 2 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6